Violet & Crimson
by NikkieeRavine
Summary: Just a little something I thought up and a friend told me I should write it.  Ciel skips out on his own wedding...


**Violet & Crimson**

This is for my best friend; who told me that if I wrote it, and if it was good, then I could devour her soul 3 I love you!

Enjoy!

_It seems so dreary outside...Ugh, it's horrid... And yet, so ironic. It's the day just before my wedding... And the weather apparently is in as foul mood I am about it._

_ The truth is... I don't know if I can go through with it. My heart's not in it, but I can't hurt HER like that... Oh, no. Not after all she did just to try and make me happy. It would kill me to see her cry again._

_ I guess this is just the curse of being the Earl to the Phantomhive estate..._

_And that's who I am._

I am Ciel Phantomhive; 15 years of age. Earl to the Phantomhive legacy and owner of all the FunTom Toy and Candy Companies. Engaged to Elizabeth Middleford. Daughter of Marchioness Frances Middleford.

This marriage was arranged at our births... Lizzie seems okay with it. Even though I know it's only to please her father. She does love me, but, only in the family way. And she tries to make me happy. I know she would make a wonderful wife. Just not to me. She belongs with someone who would love her until the end of time.

But I just can't do that. I do love her... I'm just not IN love with her...

And that's why I can't go through with this... This poor excuse of a marriage...

Tears begin to well up behind my closed eyelids as I lean back in my chair. I hadn't even noticed I'd closed them. Well, the one you could see. The one under the eye patch never really matters. Unless, of course, I make an order.

Cracks of thunder are heard outside. Storms have always made me uneasy, and today it's really not helping. Giving up on today's work, I left the study and make a brisk walk to the wash closet. Splashing some water on my face should help clear my mind.

A crack of thunder shook the windows as I made my way down to the main room. And, of course, as per regular schedule here a distinct _CRASH_ was heard from the dining room. I could already feel a headache blooming between my temples as Mey-Rin dashed out of the kitchen in a frenzy. Of course, she caught sight of me and stopped completely; bowing down and apologizing over and over again for breaking yet another tea set. I didn't care, though. This is why we have so many duplicates.

"I'm so sorry, sir! It was an accident! I was trying to get down off the chair with the set when my apron came loose and tripped me!" She was almost in tears now. God, I hate when women cry. There's something about it that just depresses me. I pulled her chin up so she could face me and smiled.

"It's okay, Mey-Rin. I understand. Accidents happen. Just make sure the mess gets cleaned up, okay? And tighten your apron. Tripping over it could kill you, you know." I smiled again and removed my hand. She just stared at me for a second, then tightened her apron, and left with a semi-quiet "Yes, sir."

How unusual... I guess the weather affects more than just me.

Speaking of unusual, where's Sebastian? It's almost time for afternoon tea. I pushed the thought aside and continued walking around. It was so quiet, despite the harsh weather outside. Actually, now that I stop to listen... The storm was actually quite... calming... I stop again to look out a nearby window. The lightning is actually quite lovely. I yawn.

"Hmm... I guess a nap would be better than afternoon tea. I guess I had better tell Sebastian. There's no point in making tea for someone who won't be conscious to drink it." Walking back down the corridor and into the kitchen, I saw Sebastian about to boil the water for tea; completely oblivious to the fact that I was right behind him.

"Hello, young master. I sent the servants out to buy things we'll be needing for tomorrow. Are you ready for your afternoon tea?" He turned and looked at me with that irksome little smirk of his. Wait. I wonder if he could help with my dilemma...

"Yes, Sebastian, but make enough for two." I briskly strode up beside him and watched him work. He turned to me and smirked again.

"Oh? Do you have an unknown guest with you today?" I shook my head.

"Not today. Actually, I'd like for you to have tea with me today. I have something I need to discuss with you."

Sebastian put the kettle on and turned to look at me again. His smirk replaced with a smile as he placed his hand over his chest and bowed lightly.

"Thank you for the honor, my lord. I would love to accompany you during afternoon tea."

I smiled back. The first genuine smile that's crossed my lips all week. "Excellent. I'll be in the parlor." As soon as I was out of sight, I dashed halfway across the corridor and into the parlor. Falling into my favorite chair, I thought of how I was going to phrase what I had to say to Sebastian.

Of course, not too long after I had arrived into the parlor, Sebastian came in with the tea tray and some sweets. Good. I need some sugar. Sebastian began pouring some of the water into the filter above the cup.

"Good afternoon, Master. Today's tea is-"

"Earl Grey, I know. The aroma's already filling the room."

"Indeed, young master. Along with Strawberry Meringue Pie."

He pulled out a plate and put a large piece of the pie onto it, placing it on the table in front of me. He then set my tea behind the plate. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"What's wrong, master? Do you not like Strawberry Meringue Pie?" I straightened up.

"I'm sure I do. I'm simply waiting for you to make yourself some and sit down." He smirked at me again and sat down.

"Master, you-"

"Please, call me Ciel. Hearing you say 'Master' the past eight years has grown tiresome."

Again, that damned smirk.

"Ciel... You of all people should know I don't eat human food." Of course, I had forgotten... "That matter aside; what did you want to discuss with me?"

A cold sweat broke out over my body at the remembrance of what I wanted to say. I'm sure I just grew much paler by the look on Sebastian's face.

"Ma- Ciel, are you alright?" I shook off the nervous feeling and collected my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, what I wanted to discuss was... Um..." Sebastian looked at me and frowned slightly, now obviously worried.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I can't do it, Sebastian. I can't marry Elizabeth tomorrow." I bursted out, unable to control my tongue much longer. "I'm not in love with her. And she's not in love with me. We would just be forced into this and neither one of us would be truly happy. But I can't tell her. She's so optimistic about this because she knows it would make her father happy. But, inside, she being torn apart. She has someone she loves. And he's perfect for her. They'd be wonderful. And I would still help them any way I could. But, it's her- her goddamned father! He wants her to have my title! He doesn't care what she wants. He's in this by greed." I hadn't notice I had been crying until Sebastian pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Ciel... Please. Calm down. You make it sound as though that man is nothing but evil." I dried my eyes and regained my composure.

"I know. And, mast of the time, he seems like it, as well. I just don't know what to do." I saw a familiar glint in Sebastian's wine-colored eyes.

"Yes, you do. Just say the words..." In realizing what he meant, I smirked and removed my eye patch; brandishing the mark of our contract in my stare.

"Sebastian, get me out of this marriage. By any means other than murder. This is an order!"

His wine-colored eyes glowed a bright magenta as he knelt and crossed his hand over his chest.

Closing his eyes, he said his famous three words: "Yes, my lord..."

That night, as Ciel lay sleeping, Sebastian gathered several of Ciel's valuables, packed a few outfits, and silently destroyed some of the home to disguise it as a break-in; leaving a note of abduction to be read in the morning. Then, as gently as he could, he picked up his young master and carried him away. All the while; Ciel dreamed peacefully of being a bird flying freely through the clouds.

The sunlight hitting my eyes is what woke me up that morning. How peculiar... Usually my curtains are closed... And Sebastian is supposed to wake me up. And, of course, as if on cue, Sebastian came through the door, bringing a tray of tea and breakfast foods for me to pick from.

"Ah. I see you're already awake. Wonderful. Today's tea is a special blend of camomile and mint. It's quite good for the nerves. And for breakfast, a creme cheese muffin." I sat up and stretched; feeling nearly every bone in my body pop back into place. Wow... I must have curled into a ball last night. I open my eyes; but I don't see my room. In fact, this wasn't even part of my mansion. Where am I?

I must have said that out loud, because the next thing I heard was, "We're in our new home, Ciel. You asked me to get you out of your marriage, so I kidnapped you while you were asleep." If it could have, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"Y-You mean we've left everyone behind? Just left? What if they come looking?" I had all the questions I needed to ask, I just didn't have enough breath to ask them all.

"Not to worry, Ciel. I made it look like a break-and-enter kidnapping. And I've left a note of abduction stating that the kidnapper had murdered you. It even has your blood on it." I looked down at my hand to find a freshly closed cut across my palm. "Now, I've bought this place and I've made sure it was an uncharted home. We should be safe here. You're previous schedule has been eliminated, so you're free for the day. What would you like to do?" He turned to me as I was finishing my muffin and I thought about it.

Well, since I was already doing things I normally wouldn't, I guess I'll go even further off of my natural ways.

"Sebastian, how would you feel about a day at the beach? Swimming and sun sound good to me." I ran a hand through my long greyish blue locks. I stopped getting haircuts last year. And it's grown out to the bottom of my neck. I actually enjoy having it long.

Sebastian's never-disappearing smirk was plastered to his lips. "That sounds wonderful. I'll put together a lunch for the beach after we get you dressed." Sebastian went over to the dresser and pulled out a bathing suit for me and came over to the bed. He began unbuttoning my sleeping shirt and, for some odd reason, I grew uncomfortable. He took notice of my discomfort.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked at me with concern. I had this weird feeling in my stomach.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just had an itch. Here, I'll dress myself today. You can go ahead and make the lunch." He looked at me like he was so confused. I understood. I am, too.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly." He stood up, bowed with that smirk that irritates the hell outta me, and left. As soon as he was out of the room, I fell back onto the bed and put my arms behind my head.

What the hell was that? He was just unbuttoning my shirt and I got this feeling... In my stomach? No... not my stomach... It was...

"Agh! Shut up, stupid thoughts..." I rolled over and shoved a pillow into my face, trying to block out what I had almost thought. "Either way, I need to finish dressing." I pulled myself back up and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, slipping it off and folding it neatly by my side. Then, I pulled on the midnight colored swimming trunks and the deep blue shirt. Walking out of my room without my tailcoat and high socks makes me feel almost naked. I walk up and down the hall a few seconds, adjusting to the feeling. Then, quickly finding my way around, I found Sebastian in the kitchen, preparing a huge lunch for the beach.

"Uh... Sebastian, if it's only the two of us. Well, just me; why in the hell are you making such a big lunch?" And, of course, instead of just answering me, he chuckled and smirked. How irritating. No... How... cute... I mentally shook myself. What is wrong with me? Finding the most annoying thing about my butler cute? I must be ill...

"I know that you haven't been swimming in five or six years. And swimming burns thousands of calories. Trust me, you'll need the food."

And so, we went down to the beach. He set up a little relaxation spot under some trees and then, being as hyper as I was, I plunged into the water and splashed about. Not too long after that, and getting up the courage, I forced myself to jump head-first into the water off the diving rocks. Which I immediately regretted. I hit my head on partially hidden rock in the sands and it cut my forehead. I pulled myself out of the water and back up to where Sebastian had set everything up. Opening a first-aid kit I pulled out a roll of bandages. Sebastian noticed me and ran up to help.

"What happened?" He cleaned off the wound and tightly wrapped the bandage around my head. I was completely embarrassed, since we'd only been here two hours and I had already hurt myself. I tried to stammer out what had happened.

"Uh... I had... Jumped- the diving rocks, rockunderwater..." Wow, I guess I really did hurt myself... My speech was slurring.

"Ciel? You're injury might be worse than you thought. Here; let's go home." Sebastian began putting everything up and I felt so bad. I hadn't meant to mess this up... I just wanted to have some fun. Just... Be happy again. I started to feel really tired. My vision began to haze and get dark... I was falling.

"Sebas...tian."

Sebastian turned around to find Ciel has passed out. Quickly, he gathered up the basket and his young master, and ran back to their home. He then threw the basket onto the dinning table and ran upstairs to Ciel's bedroom. He carefully laid Ciel down, and removed the bandage on his head. The cut wasn't too bad, it just needed to be cleaned thoroughly and he needed to rest.

He grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and some fresh bandages. Cleaning the wound didn't take long. And the bandaging was simple. All he had to do now was wait. He sat on the bed, watching Ciel. After about three hours of waiting, Ciel finally began to stir.

Ow... My head. Opening my eyes took more effort than I thought it would. Oh, well. I need to find out what happened. I struggled up onto my elbows and was met by Sebastian's sleeping form. The first thought I had was shock. I'd never seen Sebastian sleep before. I doubt he really needed to. Just waiting, I suppose. I guess he heard me move, because he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. He looks relived.

I groaned slightly, trying to speak. "Sebastian... What happened?"

"You hit your head on a rock. Causing you to black out. How are you feeling?" He leaned over and felt my face, checking my temperature, I guess.

"I'm fine. I just need to move around." That being said, I pushed myself off the bed and walked around a little bit. Although I didn't get very far. Soon, my legs began to shake. Sebastian's quick instincts got me back onto the bed before I collapsed, though. I just sat there, in his arms. Then; I realized that what I was feeling wasn't from being ill... It was love. I loved Sebastian. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He looked at me, concerned again.

"Ciel, are y-" I pressed my lips against his, kissing fiercely. Although I didn't really know what I was doing. He kissed back, holding onto me tightly.

I broke away, looked at him, and smiled, blushing severely. "Sebastian... I-I love you." He smiled back. "I love you, too. I've loved you since the day we made that contract..." He brushed my bangs out of my face to look at my violet eye. Then, he kissed me. He held me with one arm while he held one of my hands with the other. As we parted, he held my hand up to show me.

There, on my ring finger, was a crimson colored wedding band. I looked at him and smiled. "Now, we're bound together by Violet and Crimson..."

"Forever..." He held me as I curled up against him, and he kissed me sweetly one last time before I drifted off again...


End file.
